Table for two
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: A collection of drabbles and tiny one shots focusing on Ben and Kevin. All BEVIN-y goodness; no lemmons or smut, minimal language if any. Beware the random insanity. Rated T for obvious reasons. Back with a vengance from the pits of the archive!
1. Food

**DISCLAIMER:** This stuff belongs to Man of Action, I'm just leeching his characters for my own twisted fun.

A/N: This is my first crack at a drabbles collection focusing on the interesting Ben and Kevin relationship. Basic format is three or four or five tiny one-shots per chapter; some chapters will have a common theme, some will be completely random. Hope you like.

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 1. Milk; Candy bars; Bananas

**A COLD GLASS OF MILK**

Ben opened the door to the fridge; peered in, shifted his focus and grinned seeing what he was after. Trotting to the counter with an empty glass waiting to be filled, Ben smiled almost whistling a song that was stuck in his head the last couple of days.

Topping the milk carton over Ben paid no attention until he glared down to find three of the smallest droplets of milk that he had ever seen.

"KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!" Ben shouted as loud as possible, his face turned a deep plum red as the raven haired teen lumbered into the space.

"What is this?" he demanded shaking the milk carton.

"Milk?"

"NO! It's an empty carton that was in the fridge"

"Yeah, that's where I put it…"

"Why did you put an _empty_ milk carton back_ in_ the fridge?"

"The trashcan is overflowing?" Ben didn't want to look, he knew doing so would only make things worse…much worse. Ben did the one thing he could do…stomp off like a mad little boy. Before he left, he stopped and turned back.

"Well, let's see how long you can go without _milk_!" Kevin's eyes grew wide seconds before he pushed Ben out of the way so he could get to the store before it closed; never before had Ben seen Kevin run as fast as he did just then.

**CANDY BAR**

Ben closed the book, flopped the notebook closed and looked around before reaching to the left desk drawer. Opening the drawer his eyes widened. _What…no…I had it right here…_his mind raced as he practically dumped the contents onto the floor.

"Looking for this?" Kevin asked standing in the doorway with a candy bar in his hand.

"Kevin…how did you…" Ben stammered leaping out of the chair. With this Kevin merely smirked.

"Don't want your sweet tooth to get a cavity. Besides, with those health smoothies you've been chugging I thought you were watching your girlish figure…"

Silence. Kevin grinned. Ben turned from a pinkish peach to pink to red to crimson to plum - his jaw so tightly clinched that it felt as though his teeth were about to shatter. Kevin dodged the daggers the younger's eyes threw.

"Kevin Ethan Levin…" his tone low and forced - almost demonic growling "…without chocolate every so often I tend to go a little cuckoo! So do yourself a favor and hand it over"

"You want it, come get it" Kevin retorted sliding the candy bar into the front of his pants. Instantly he cursed what he'd just done, the moment he saw the look in Bens eyes he knew he was screwed…a defined devilish grin crept across Bens tomato red face.

**BANANA**

Kevin stared blankly from the living room as Ben - standing in the kitchen, peeled a ripe plump banana before returning to his spot next to the raven haired teen. Although Kevin would have returned his attention to the TV, there was something about the way that Ben held the banana that brought a deep curiosity.

Ben slowly worked the banana in small bites, the whole time, he was oblivious to the fact that Kevin watched.

Slow; soft; a light utter of tasty delight; a twitch of his lower lip around the bottom of the fruit. Kevin's breaths grew short and shallow as he watched; his heart raced faster and faster; he subconsciously brought the tip of his tongue against his upper lip knowing that Ben was unintentionally driving him wild.

Kevin instantly leapt up, grabbed Ben by both arms and drug him towards the bedroom, the only thing Kevin could manage to say was "You. Me. Bedroom, NOW!"

___

A/N: If there's anything that should be done differently, feel free to let me know, because this is the first time I've tried anything like this.

How was it? Good? Bad? Okay - could be better or worse? It was so terrible delete at once? Your opinions matter :)


	2. Pushing the edge

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 2. Books; Glue; Rocking cars; Height

**THE BOOK**

Ben grimaced; it was happening again, he was right in the middle of studying with old hair metal bands playing on CD when Kevin barged into his room. Routine. Kevin belted out high vocals while jamming on an air guitar. _Enough is enough…_Ben thought to himself when an new idea came to mind.

"Kevin; I'm trying to read this book…"

"So wait for the movie." Ben snarled. With this, Ben stood, closed the book and walked to Kevin.

Ben walked out of his room leaving Kevin dazed and confused - the corner of the book Ben was previously reading jammed in Kevin's mouth.

**STUCK ON YOU**

Ben - tired of Kevin's constant practical jokes - watched from around the corner as Kevin reached for his boots. All of Bens suffering is about to pay off with a turn of the tables.

"What the hell?" Kevin grunted putting full force into trying to move the boots. It was well worth it. Ben finally had payback in a responsible way.

"What'cha doing, Kev?" he asked coming into the living room

"Why are my boots stuck to the floor?"

"You got me, why?"

"You didn't do this?" Ben gave him a questioning look "No you didn't…you're not sneaky and underhanded enough to even attempt a prank let alone follow through with one"

"Well, good luck" Ben had to get out of there that instant before he burst out in laugher. Going down the hall to his room, Ben held the humor as he stared at a tube of mega super glue in his hand.

**ROCKING CAR  
**[ a scene from _What are girls made of_…done differently ]

Gwen emerged from the brush feeling much relieved. The first thing she saw was Kevin's car rocking side to side.

"Come on, let me play with it" Ben pleaded forcing Gwen to stop dead in her tracks with a grimace on her face.

"Hands off my shifter Tennyson" the car rocked harder with brake lights flashing sporadically

"It's so big…come on, just once?" by now Gwen was as bright red as the brake lights flickering, the only thing she could think to do was cover her mouth with her hand to prevent the scream from escaping. Slowly the car stopped rocking side to side as an eerie silence fell upon it. Instantly the car rocked even harder than before, this time headlights…turn signals and yes the brake lights flashed with the horn blaring a series to tones.

"I said hands to yourself!" Kevin belted out. Gwen couldn't help it; she knew doing what she was about to do would be the worst thing to do. She slowly made her way to the passenger door and peered through the open window. Relief, Kevin pinned Ben to the door while Ben kept a firm grip on the cars gear selector lever.

"Will you two ever grow up!?!" was all she could say.

**SIZE**

Ben stopped dead in his tracks. Gwen turned away not wanting to see the confrontation. Kevin crossed his arms defiantly.

"Uh-oh…looks like I just hit a raw nerve" Kevin chuckled with Ben drawing his shoulders up and tightening his fists.

"Kevin, no, don't go there. He has in issue with…" Gwen tried her best at diffusing the situation before it escalated into flying fists. But her attempts were at best worthless as Kevin smirked.

"Shrimp. Short stuff. Short-stack. Tater-tot. Mini-me. Tiny Tim. Knee-high to a cricket. Micro Machine Ben"

Gwen grimaced burying her face in her hands; silence. She peered through her fingers to find Ben walking with hands in pockets to Kevin's car. _Way to go Ben, just walk away from it, don't stoop down to his level_.

Kevin cringed and Gwen gasped as Ben held a fisted hand toward the car - three quarter coins between his knuckles. Kevin was on the verge of screaming as Ben dragged the coins along the paint from the back bumper to the front bumper.

"MY CAR!" Ben stopped and turned back with an evil sneer.

"Uh-oh…looks like _I_ just found a raw nerve" he chuckled with Kevin staring at three streaks of silver among toxic green.

___

A/N: In case anyone is wondering if this is going to be about Bevin or not, YES. It just takes me a little warm up time...with the first two chapters as a look at how they get on each others nerves. Next chapter will be more Bevin orientated I swear on my worth as a writer.


	3. Charming quarks

A/N: K' folks, this is where the Bevin starts to take over and screw with my ideas, hope you like.

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 3. Bed; Laundry; Moving; Fight; Annual problems

**BED TIME FUN**

"Ben…"

"No!"

"If you just…"

"No!"

"At least…"

"No!"

"You might even like…"

"NO!" Ben crossed his arms. Kevin pouted glaring at a small box containing several 'items'.

"Killjoy…" Kevin mumbled putting the box under their bed. Silence filled the room as both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"You don't like it anymore?" Ben asked closing his eyes "Otherwise you wouldn't be so hung up on it"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that, you know…"

"No I don't know"

"It's just that I want to try something a little different…add some variety" another wave of silence filled the room. Ben sighed deeply while rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Fine. I'll at least try one…" hearing this Kevin nearly jumped with joy "…but…" held his hand up "…only on my terms. When I say stop, you stop right then and there…actually, I'm sort of kind of maybe slightly curious about that feather duster…"

**LAUNDRY DAY**

"Kevin!" Ben yelled as loud as possible. Nothing. Kevin paid him no attention over the blaring metal music blasting from the stereo of his car parked in the garage with Kevin doing whom knows what. Ben reached out and barely grazed the car with one finger, the music instantly died with Kevin climbing out - a not too amused look on his face.

"How many times do I have to say it…_watch the paint_!" For the first time he noticed Ben wearing a stained pair of jeans, a stained jacket and no black undershirt.

"Kev, the washer and or dryer aren't broken, are they?"

"Nope"

"We've got enough soap, right?"

"Yep"

"Power or water disconnected?"

"Nope"

"You do remember it's your turn to do the laundry, right?"

"Yep"

"Then why haven't you…" Ben trailed off as Kevin virtually ripped the jacket and jeans off Ben.

"Because I want to do it all in one load and I can't do that if you're still wearing more than your boxers"

"Flirt much?"

**MOVING DAY**

"I can't believe we actually have _our_ own place" Ben shrieked closing the door to a moderate sized two bedroom home.

"The perks of being a plumber" Kevin retorted dropping a moving box onto the floor. "So, what do we do first?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's OUR house now, so we can do with it what we want, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So do we paint the walls? Set up our little honeymoon getaway in the master bedroom? Do we run wires for our computers and setup a network? And what do we do with the spare bedroom? And before you ask, the garage is off limits…I've got to have a place to work on my car"

Both teens looked around. There wasn't really much that needed to be done with the exception of adding a splash of colors on the walls and finding some furniture.

"Well…" Ben sighed before grinning "…we've been working hard and I don't know about you, but I could use a little something-something…"

"Yeah" Kevin smiled feeling his heart rate picking up.

"So how about, you, and I…"

"YEAH?"

"Let's do it…"

"Hell yeah!"

"Let's order pizza!"

"Yea…wait. What!?!"

**LOVERS QUARREL**

"The last thing we need is aliens crawling up our butts!" Ben hissed as Kevin watched in utter disbelief with Gwen shaking her head side to side. She waited for it. She anticipated some smart-assed comment Kevin was thinking of uttering in response. Still she waited.

"Besides, we're a team. And we need to act like one" Ben continued before Kevin could say anything. "And a person on a team can't do something stupid because it jeopardizes the team's integrity" this was followed by a cold glare to the raven haired teen.

"Who died and made you boss?" Kevin scoffed.

"I've taken charge since YOU obviously can't handle it!" Ben barked in return. Gwen still remained silent with the palm of her hand plastered to her face.

"That's not what you said last night…" Kevin grinned ready to verbally slam the brunet big time.

"Can it Levin!"

"Get bent!"

"Only for you!"

"_BOYS_!" Gwen shouted drawing their attention "Is sex the only thing you two can ever think about!?!"

"Sometimes I think about my car, maybe food…" Kevin trailed off as Gwen abruptly turned and stormed off.

**ONCE A YEAR**

Ben raised his head from Kevin's lap and gave a longing gaze to the elder. "Kev, would you mind going out and picking up a red cabbage dill pickle sardine guacamole smoothie?"

"But Ben, I just came back from the store so you'd have more pickles and fresh watermelon…you know how hard it is to find watermelon this time of year - especially FRESH watermelon?"

"But Kevin…" Ben wined giving a saddened pout to Kevin "…I really want a red cabbage dill pickle sardine guacamole smoothie"

"All right, fine…" Kevin grunted standing up "…but next time I want to be pregnant with alien babies"

"I know it's hard Kev, but you ever stop to think how hard it is on me? Two second mood swings, constantly running to use the bathroom, strange food cravings, a terminal lack of energy, blacking out while an alien takes over my body to do what it needs to do? Oh, and while your out, see if you can find some cheddar flavored popcorn? With a gallon of tarter sauce? Ooh, and some oysters smothered in chili and cheese?"

Kevin rolled his eyes after turning towards the door. _I'm glad this happens only once a year_.

"Oh, Kev, one more thing?" unsure of what the brunet wanted, the elder stopped and cautiously turned back. "You don't know how much I love you"


	4. HuffNFluff

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 4. Movies; Dinners; Car wash; Up down; Romp in the woods

**HORROR MOVIE HORROR**

Ben remained engrossed in a horror movie. So much so that he failed to notice Kevin entering from the open door to the garage behind the couch. It was the perfect vantage point for the raven haired teen.

"No…watch out behind you…" a character on the movie shouted forcing Ben to tighten his grip on a pillow locked in his arms - between his knees and chest; Kevin watched and held the laughter as long as possible. It was too tempting; too perfect; too right; and wrong…oh so wrong. Kevin paused waiting for just the perfect moment.

In perfect timing with the actions of the movie monster, Kevin worked a copious amount of saliva and stuck his tongue out, and eased in for the kill. Even though Kevin's head was right next to Bens, the brunet didn't notice a single thing.

_Just a little closer…_Kevin's mind raced as he prepared for what came next. Perfect timing. Kevin ran his slobbery tongue hard against the side of Ben's neck which resulted in Ben shrieking while tossing the pillow high up into the air before leaping a solid ten feet away. Rubbing the side of his neck and unable to catch his breath, the brunet turned to find Kevin doubled over the back of the couch - he too was unable to catch his breath. "You…should have…seen…your face…" Kevin howled in laughter while drawing deep walrus sounding breaths.

"DAMN IT KEVIN!" Ben shouted "Don't you ever do that again…" his breathing came regular "…now if you wouldn't mind, call an ambulance because I think my heart stopped!"

**DINNER DATE**

Kevin rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the arm-rests of the chair; in the bathroom, Ben rustled around. With every passing moment, the elder grew more and more restless as indicated by a glance to the clock on the far wall.

Six o'clock. Ten after six. Six fifteen. Kevin almost grunted. "Get your ass in gear Tennyson, the reservation is for seven sharp, and if we don't make it in time, the table goes to someone else"

"Hold your horses Kev, I'm trying to fix my hair" Ben shouted from the bathroom. Again, Kevin rolled his eyes.

Six thirty. Kevin stood and lumbered towards the bathroom. A click followed by darkness. Ben emerged with his hair slicked back giving him more of a streamline appearance. "About time…"

"Well sorreeeee!" Ben chirped with a head tilt and a shoulder frump. "Besides, I'm sure that with you driving we'll have a solid twenty minutes to wait around"

"Twenty five minutes!" Kevin barked back knowing how to drive fast and in city streets.

**CAR WASH**

Kevin growled soaking wet; Ben dropped the hose so he wouldn't get caught red handed. The brunet cringed and stepped back as the raven haired teen raised his hands; much to Ben's surprise, Kevin simply gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and in one smooth swift motion brought the fabric up and over his head only to sling it off to the side.

As if nothing ever happened, Kevin picked up a sponge and returned his attention to his car that was in dire need of a good cleaning. _It's like…he's okay with it_ Ben thought as he again picked up the hose. Watching Kevin work, Ben allowed his mind to wander at just how strong and chiseled the raven haired teen was; thoughts of sculpted marble danced around the brunets mind - so much so that he forgot to watch where he directed the stream of water.

For the second time in less than five minutes, Ben successfully managed to soak Kevin. But this time was different…this time, Kevin used his hands to slick his hair back allowing Ben a full view of the sculpture of perfection surrounded by a mist of water.

That was all Ben needed to put himself over the edge.

Unable to stop himself, Ben ran for…grabbed Kevin's soft slippery skin and effectively haul the elder not only through the garage but all the way to the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing Tennyson!?!" Kevin barked as Ben slammed the bedroom door before locking it. The brunet brought a methodical glare to Kevin.

"Shut up and take it like a man!" was all Ben spoke before lunging.

**UP OR DOWN**

SPLASH. Ben shook in shocked surprise then outright anger.

STOMP; STOMP; STOMP; STOMP. Kevin cringed and buried his fingers into the couch cushions. He knew the sound well; it was the sound of a brewing storm. Ben thundered into the living room - a look of absolute rage crested his eyes with short deep breaths.

"Kevin Ethan Levin! Would it kill you to leave the damn toilet seat down when you're done!?!"

"What do you want from me?" Kevin cornered in defense "It takes quite a bit of work to put the thing back down when it can just as easily be left up"

Ben narrowed his glare, crumpled his lips and turned beet red; several veins along his neck and forehead pulsated. "Fine…" Ben grunted "…but you ain't getting any for a MONTH!"

"A month!?!"

"Two months!"

"You just said…"

"Thre…" Ben stopped as Kevin held his hands up in defeat while looking away.

"I don't know if I could last _two_ months, but I know three months would be my breaking point"

**A ROMP THROUGH THE WOODS**

Snow crunched under the weight of Ben as he tracked through winter woods; before he knew it, he stood in a clearing with Kevin directly in front of him. A light sprinkling of snow fell gracefully - a few flakes getting caught in long raven black hair of Kevin whom simply smiled.

Ben slowly and gently walked up to Kevin before placing his smaller hands on the elders broad muscular chest; in return, Kevin slipped his larger hands to the brunets hips drawing him that much closer. Time stood still. Reality had no meaning. They had each other and needed nothing else. Giving a loving look into the others eyes, the teen boys leaned in - their breaths so warm and oh so tempting…just a little further with mere inches separating their tender lips. Ben closed his eyes and waited. "Be-en…" Kevin taunted causing Ben to nod "…WAKE UP TENNYSON!"

Bens eyes fluttered before he glared around to the interior of a 76 Camaro with Kevin in the drivers seat and Gwen in the back seat. "Hunh? What?"

"You're drooling all over yourself" Kevin sighed reaching for a rag that was always kept under his seat. Just as Kevin reached over with the rag, Ben lunged until their lips were in deadlock - Kevin's eyes grew wide before closing; Bens eyes rolled back into his head.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked after Ben pulled away.

"For finishing what I was about to do in my dream - the one you so promptly interrupted"


	5. Getting serious

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 5. Shoping; Gift; Stresses

**SHOPPING TRIP**

Kevin glared left, then right, then directly ahead; his nervous hands tapped the display case in un-rhythmic 'taps'. Behind the display case, an older woman with a soft smile glared at the raven haired teen.

"Is there something that catches your eye?" she asked forcing Kevin to grunt and look around to shining metal within the case.

"What about that simple ring in the far corner?" he asked pointing; in response, she opened the back sliding door and pulled out a simple metal band.

"Platinum…simple, yet wonderful. Shopping for someone special?"

"Yeah. I want to propose and the person I'm gonna ask is into simple things that don't have too much flare and size"

"I'm sure she'll love it. Now, the price is…" Kevin's jaw dropped hearing the steep amount. Without conscious thought of it, he reached into his pocket, retrieved a walled and presented a credit card.

"She's worth it" he repeatedly whispered to himself as the jewelry store clerk ran his card through the system.

**THE ULTIMATE GIFT**

Kevin felt the mass in his pocket. He remained sure that _somebody_ had noticed the small square shape as he sat down but nobody seemed to even think twice about it. Outside, snow fell silently. Inside, Kevin and Ben spent a merry time visiting with Bens parents Carl and Sandra as they had rarely seen each other since the eighteen year old Ben and nineteen year old Kevin moved in together. In the far corner of the living room, a lavishly decorated tree stood with a slight tilt to the left.

"Are you sure you boys are getting enough to eat?" Sandra asked pulling the flap of Ben's jacket away to see if he still looked the same as she remembered.

"Yes mom…" Ben rolled his eyes realizing why it was so different living with Kevin instead of his parents. As Ben and his parents chatted, Kevin let his mind wander around about the small box in his pocket; but more importantly the contents of the small box in his pocket. With a pause of silence from the family, Kevin stood and walked over to Ben.

"Hey, Ben…" he trailed off reaching into his pocket to retrieve the small box "…I know it's a little early, but I got you a little something" hearing it, the brunet smiled with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Carl and Sandra watched as Kevin knelt down onto one knee while holding the open box to Ben. In center view, for all to see, was a plain platinum ring held upright by a velvet clip liner.

"I don't know how to say this, so…Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, will…you…marry me?" Kevin grunted trying to force the words to come out. Ben's jaw dropped as a hint of blush crested his pale cheeks. Carl and Sandra grinned wildly while leaning into the others grasp.

A lone tear slipped from Bens shaky eyes. "Yes! Yes Kevin, I will!" he shouted throwing himself upon the raven haired young adult before smothering him with hugs and kisses.

**STRESSES OF LOVE**

"Agh!" Ben screamed slamming his forehead against the table top and hundreds of clippings of everything he and Kevin had thought about for their wedding. Recently, the brunet seemed even more on edge and cranky than any other time in his life. Kevin sighed. Whether they admitted it or not, both would be glad when everything was said and done so they wouldn't have to worry about it any longer.

"White roses; red roses; yellow roses; clothing; table decorations; format of invitations; how many guests; where to host; inside or outside; traditional or informal…" Ben grunted bopping his head against the table for the umpteenth time since they sat down to work out the details.

"Ben!" Ben looked Kevin square in the eyes "Clear your mind for a moment and you'll see the perfect wedding. Is it inside or outside?"

"Inside"

"Inside what?"

"The old church at the top of the hill"

"What flowers do you see?"

"Daffodils"

"What do the tables look like?"

"Red table cloths with a white candle in the center"

"And who's around the tables?"

"Our families; some friends, some of the shop guys you hang out with"

"What are they wearing?"

"Some formal wear, some are formal casual…don't see any jeans or t-shirts"

"Problem solved" Kevin kicked back in the chair as Ben opened his eyes in amazement that he could see the perfect wedding without any influences.


	6. Endings and beginings

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 6. The big day

**THE BIG DAY**

MAX'S P.O.V

I prepared them as much as I could. I wanted to make sure they were ready for what lay ahead. As a child and into his early teen years, my own grandson Ben always came to me for advice about something or another; sometimes it was for nothing more than a little assurance that he was making the right decision. But as I spent time in the Null-Void, he learned how to stand on his own two feet…pedal his bicycle by himself so to speak. He took to the notion slowly at first, but with a little luck, he found it easy to make the hard decisions. I could never be any more proud of him than I am now…marriage is a lifetime commitment and one that he didn't agree to without thinking it through.

I watch Kevin fidgeting with the sleeves of his tux; several times recently he felt safe enough to confide in me about how nervous he was about today and how everything was going to be different.

"It's a life changing experience, and if you are happy with the person you marry, it'll be a change for the better" I always told him and that simple reply soothed his rattled nerves.

It seems like just yesterday when Ben, Gwen and myself took the road trip that changed our lives forever. Now I look over my grandkids and their roguish friend and realize just how much has changed.

I hear music playing; it must be time.

___

GWEN'S P.O.V.

_What can I say, Ben, what can I do to stop you from pacing like a madman_?

Even though an eighteen year old male stands before me, I see him more as the goofy cousin that he was when we were ten. I don't suspect it's the tux that's got him wound up this bad, so it has to be…that's it…he's got pre-wedding jitters. If only I could show him the future, if only I could prove to him that there's nothing to worry about.

He looks at me with questioning eyes; he wants to be reassured that everything will be okay.

_What can I say, Ben, what do you want to hear me say_? I watch as he turns and walks to the window; a blank glare to the world outside; a light sigh; I approach him from behind and gently place my hand on his shoulder. He turns ever so slightly and puts his hand on top of my own - a slight smile streaks across his face.

_Was that it? Ben? Was that what you needed_?

I hear music echoing into the small back room; it's time.

___

KEVIN'S P.O.V.

What is it with these stupid sleeves!?! Someone must have gotten the measurements wrong or something. I look up and see Ben's grandfather Max watching everything I'm doing; I bet he's thinking I'm stressing again…it's true, I am. This is THE BIG DAY! He gives me that weird sheepish grin as though he's trying to tell me it's nothing to worry about. It was the same exact look he had when I asked him to be best man…because he's been like a father to me…especially since I've never heard about my own father since I was only five years old.

I look around. There's plenty of familiar faces; Ben's parents, Gwen and her parents, Max and Verdona, Cooper, Julie holding ship in her arms like a small lapdog, some of the guys I know from the Garage. There's even Paradox and Azmuth, Magister Prior Gilhil and even Reiny - the Highbreed commander that helped to end the war - sitting off to the side. Now there's a woman entering silently and taking her seat; I have to look twice to make sure I saw what I saw…I don't believe it…there she is, my own mother came to my wedding…I thought she…

Before I can finish my rave, the music plays; it's go time. "Nerves of steel" I have to whisper to myself.

___

BEN'S P.O.V.

The music continues playing as I stand in the archway at the start of the isle; everyone turns back and I feel dozens of pairs of eyes staring at my direction - at me. This is it; this is what we've practiced the last few days; this is what it comes down to. I'm so nervous right now that I worry about being able to make it down the isle without my knees turning to jelly; my stomach feels like it's on a roller coaster that won't stop. But when I look up and see Kevin standing there…so strong, so handsome, so confident, I manage to make it the ten or so feet from the arch to his side. He holds out his hand and stares directly into my eyes; now I know everything's going to be okay.

___

KEVIN'S P.O.V.

Oh man he looks so handsome…so confident; I wonder if he's nervous, it sure doesn't look like it though. He takes my hand with his and smiles. If it wasn't for him standing right next to me, I would have run off by now. The minister is rambling on and on about something or another about sacred institutions or something…but his words fade out as I look…no…stare into Ben's toxic green eyes.

"I do" I utter after hearing 'Ben, lawfully, spouse?'

___

BEN'S P.O.V.

"I do" my lips move; _always and forever_ my mind shouts.

"You may now kiss the other" the minister smiles and steps back as Kevin leans in and down; in response, I stretch upwards a little to meet him halfway. There's clapping and a few whistles as our lips meet, but the only thing I can think about is that pair of soft, tender, passionate lips working against mine - it's neither too soft nor too rough…simply just right.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

"A toast…" I stand and raise my glass high; everyone around follows my lead; my focus returns to my cousin Ben and close friend Kevin…the now newly-weds "No matter how old you get, you'll still be my annoying ten year old doofus cousin" Ben points at me.

"Right back at'cha, nerd" he jokes and smiles.

"And what to say about Kevin…wait…what CAN I say about him…" I continue while catching the raven haired mans attention "…oh, I know, how about…hopefully Ben can tame THAT wild stallion" a wave of chuckles echoes in the dining hall as I continue watching them "But seriously, you two go good together, and I wish nothing but the best for you two and your new life together. Cheers"

"Cheers" everyone repeats before glasses 'tink' against each other.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

I open my eyes. The room is draped in a golden tint of the morning sunrise; I raise my head off the pillows far enough to see my partner, but not far enough as to awaken him. The back of his slim figure is curled tightly against the front of my larger body. His arm is stretched out far enough for the ring to glisten in the light; the ring I had picked out months earlier; the ring I proposed with; the ring he wore just the previous day when our life began…the ring he wears now, the first day after marriage.

"Good morning" he whispers softly while yawning.

"And how did the bride sleep?" I jokingly ask him with a wide smile before playfully nipping at the shell of his ear.

Still, the ring glistens.


	7. Taboo

Phantom Rottweiler is BACK with more Bevin drabbles, prematurely marked as 'complete' but will remain 'in progress' until the end of time! Enjoy.

WARNING: TABOO to the umpteenth degree.

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1

"TABLE FOR TWO"

CHAPTER 7. Hijacked; Newborn; Look.

**HIJACKED**

"I can't help but wonder if this thing has some hidden potential…" Ben grinned fiddling with the Omnitrix with Kevin watching from his side of the couch; bouncing around, Ship stopped and took notice of the bio-electrical device around Ben's left wrist. Neither Ben nor Kevin paid any attention to the small puppy looking mechomorph taking an extreme interest in the Omnitrix; before either could stop it, Ship jumped up merging with the device as Ben wildly shook his arm trying to sling off the blob.

The device beeped, glowed neon green holograms of every known alien in the database faster than Ben could blink; more beeping, more flashes. Kevin watched blankly as a bright flash of green light illuminated the living room, turning to look, his eyes fell upon Ben with brunet hair past his shoulders, a pair of gray sweats and hints of color about his face.

"What?" Ben asked catching Kevin's glare. Bens small hands moved to the sweatshirt to feel a pair of breasts bulging from under the fabric, the feeling probes then slipped down the front of 'his' pants to find that his normal anatomical structure was replaced with that of a females. As Kevin slowly approached Ben backed away until 'his' back tapped the wall.

"Come here, Benlie…" Kevin trailed off forcing a wave of fear to flash over Ben's body.

**NEW BORN**

Ben glared from the hospital bed to Kevin standing at his side with a new born baby wrapped in thick black fabrics in his arms. From what Ben saw, Kevin was nearly cooing over the tiny being that yawned ever so innocently.

"He looks just like his mama" Kevin chuckled as a flash of rose red overcame Ben's face; the elder's glare quickly turned back to the tiny baby opening his eyes briefly, for a few seconds he thought he was seeing things, yet upon closer inspection, Kevin found the baby's eyes an odd deep red color. The elders glare then turned to hints of white hair on the newborns head. "Ben?" he asked drawing the brunets attention "Why does our kid look like Albedo?"

Ben thought fast. "Maybe it's something with the Omnitrix, you know, when our units locked…probably some kind of bio-feedback or something" Kevin raised a brow from curiosity but didn't press the matter any further. Ben would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for Albedo entering into the room with a potted flower in one hand and a bushel of metallic silver balloons in the other.

"Is the child well?" Albedo asked tying the balloons to the bed frame; without thought of it, Kevin handed Ben the infant before grabbing Albedo by his red jacket and slamming him hard into the wall.

"Why!" Kevin demanded turning to Ben but keeping a grip on Albedo "Didn't you like it? Wasn't I good enough for you?" his tone turned deep and cold, the infant started to cry as Ben gave Kevin a look of uncertainty.

"Kevin, it's not what you think, listen and I'll explain everything…" Ben tried keeping calm if only for the infant in his arms.

"What's not to explain!?! I couldn't do it for you so you had to shack up with some two-timing floozy look-a-like wanna-be?"

Over the racket of everyone's raised voices, the infant cried loud; nobody paid attention to the small being until he grew is mass, Ben glared down and was instantly brought back in time; the infant now displayed characteristics of all the aliens that Kevin once was. Albedo grinned; Kevin gawked at the sight – his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Kevin…" Ben began slowly and steady doing everything possible to sooth the baby, before he could say any more, Kevin hit the floor with a thud; Albedo chuckled tapping the tip of his shoe against Kevin's leg.

"So when are we going to tell him about my part of the DNA helping to stabilize your two sets of DNA?" Albedo quizzed gently running his index finger ever so slightly against the once again human baby's cheek earning him a slight yawn.

**THE LOOK**

Kevin, Ben, Cooper and Albedo stood around Kevin's garage as he fanatically rubbed a terrycloth against the gleaming toxic green sheet metal; for the first time in a while, they enjoyed a guys only day as Gwen and Julie were preoccupied with more of a girls only day.

"Kevin…" Ben cooed running his hand through Kevin's hair "…get me a smoothie?" No sooner had Ben asked it than Kevin stood, glared down to the brunet and smirked.

"No."

"What? Why?" Ben stammered taken back by the notion that his love was denying him what he loved the second most.

"Because I just put three coats of wax on my car and I ain't going out only to have someone scuff up my work." Kevin crossed his arms defiantly as a saddened look crept into Bens eyes.

"But Ke-ee-vin…" the brunet wined, Cooper and Albedo silently snickered at the sight, Kevin remained un-phased.

"You want one so bad? Turn into Jetray, you'll be back before you realize you left…" Kevin quieted himself as Ben crossed his arms, narrowed his focus, scrunched his nose ever so slightly and pressed his lips into the tightest crease he could manage without hurting himself. A tensing of the muscles in Ben's neck was all it took to convey everything he was going for; Cooper and Albedo's eyes grew large as their jaws hit the floor; Ben remained steadfast, seconds, minutes, Ben could see…feel Kevin slowly wearing down.

Silent tension hung thick between the four boys. It was a battle to see who would break first.

"Where do I find these smooth E's of which you speak?" Albedo broke the stunned silence while looking in every direction.

"I'll show you where!" Cooper took Albedo by the wrist and started running outside.

"You'll need someone to drive you!" Kevin hollered out as he, Cooper and Albedo leapt into Kevin's car. Relaxing his state, Ben grinned deviously well after the three boys disappeared further down the road; his attention then turned to a magazine which he was previously reading. "Ball-buster Monthly was right, the 'look' works every time…" he chuckled.


	8. Family fun

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one.

"TABLE FOR TWO"

Chapter 8: Birthday. Proud parents. Oil. Nightmares.

**BIRTHDAY**

Kevin Levin entered into the home he shared with Ben Tennyson; upon entering, the elder was greeted with a loud tooting horn and an explosion of confetti. Much to Kevin's dismay, Ben smiled while dragging him further inside.

"What do you think you're doing Tennyson..." Kevin asked bringing the momentum to a halt, Ben simply kept a grinning glare upon the raven haired teen. For the first time since entering, the aroma lofted across Kevin's nostrils, his eyes fell upon the kitchen table lined with his favorite dishes – chicken wings, mounds of mashed potatoes and a big heaping chocolate cake sitting square in the center of the tabletop.

"I wanted to do something special for your birthday, so why not make your favorite dishes?" Ben guided Kevin to the table where they promptly sat and began consuming the food.

__ __ __

Hours have passed; Ben and Kevin lay in their bed – Kevin on his back and Ben sitting up slightly using his left arm as a prop. Whether the elder admitted it or not, he was rather glad that Ben found out when his birthday was and did something just for him.

"Kevin..." Ben whispered running his hand through raven black hair "...the best is yet to come" with this, Ben sat up and dialed the Omnitrix to the exact alien he desired. In a flash of green light, Ben transformed into an identical sized black and white alien entitled Ditto, the being then replicated itself into four separate copies. Kevin sat up concerned at the new aliens but decided not to do anything drastic until he found out what Ben had in store.

"Maybe we should play golf." One copy spoke bringing its hand to it's chin.

"Why's that?" Another copy asked while getting cozy with Kevin still in bed.

"Because it's the only other way we can have a foursome" the first retorted as the last two copies gently yet firmly brought Kevin's arms out to his sides keeping him pinned to the mattress.

A devious sneering grin crept across Kevin's face as he realized just what Ben had planned. _Best birthday ever_...Kevin thought as Ben/lead Ditto reached out for then undoing the elders belt.

**PROUD PARENTS**

"Awe...he's so cute..." Gwen felt warm and fuzzy inside as she, Julie Yamamoto, Sandra, Nattily and Verdona Tennyson cooed over the newborn baby with neon green eyes and raven black hair that Ben Tennyson held in his arms; Carl, Frank and Max Tennyson, Kevin and Ben smiled feeling happy but not as expressive of the fact. Gwen slowly reached in and gently brought her index finger ever so slightly against the baby's pudgy cheek "What's his name?" she asked as the infant wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

"Devlin." Ben and Kevin shared a common glance as they gave the same answer at the same time.

"Devlin, that's just adorable" Verdona gently patted Ben on the back; for the first time in a while, Kevin relaxed enough not to think of all the things that could possibly go wrong with having a child in a family of alien fighting heroes; for a few moments, the overpowering thoughts were brushed back to the furthest recesses of his mind as he watched Ben reaching over for a bottle of milk to feed little Devlin.

Seeing his chance, Kevin strolled over and leaned down to brush his lips against the brunet holding the infant. "What was that for?" Ben asked blushing slightly.

Kevin merely shrugged. "For helping to make a great looking kid. For keeping me grounded in realty. For being such a good mommy" at the last one Ben blushed wildly while biting his lower lip.

**PASION OIL**

Gwen walked up the sidewalk to the home that her cousin Ben and rouge friend Kevin lived in together. Since they failed to meet her at Mr. Smoothie as they had all agreed to the previous day, she decided to stop by their place to see if everything was okay; she slowly made her way to the door but before she touched the doorknob, Ben's hollering voice broke the silence from within the walls.

"Yes Kevin!" Ben's shouting voice made Gwen stop dead in her tracks and listen closer. "Unh...ahh...hnh...oh god yes Kevin!" the brunets continued calling for the elder encouraged a grimace on Gwen's face as twisted thoughts danced around her mind – thoughts of the boys getting wild and riled with each other made her cringe that much more. "Harder! More! Don't stop! Aahhhnnnnnnnnnn..." Ben's voice trailed off leaving nothing but silence.

Gwen slowly opened the door and peered in. Kevin sat sideways on the couch with a shirtless Ben in front of him, Kevin's metal covered hands working every possible inch of the brunets back and shoulders as the younger boys eyes fluttered in a half conscious half dream expression.

"You don't know...GAH!" Ben exclaimed a sharp twinge of pain followed by a wave of relief "...how relaxed I am right now"

"I've got a pretty good idea..." Kevin snickered driving the knuckles of his hands directly into and as hard as possible against Ben's shoulder blades. The brunet gasped and buckled over – nearly his entire body going limp in the elder's hands.

"More...hot...oil..." Ben gasped in passionate groans.

"Only if you keep screaming my name like that" Kevin chuckled reaching for a small vile of warmed oil.

**NIGHTMARS**

"Just get the hell out and never bother coming back!" Ben standing in the doorway shouted to an astonished Kevin as a young child cried wildly in the background of the house silence. Ben's anger was evident not only in his eyes but also in his actions of holding a demanding finger pointed to Kevin's car.

"You're not going to tell _me_ what I can and can't do! I gave you a place to stay, I fathered your kid, I gave you love when nobody else would and how do you repay me? By kicking me out!?!" Kevin snapped furiously trying to force the door open even wider and push his way through only to find Ben keeping a firm hold on the wood. Kevin gave one final shove, this one allowed him access into their residence; his glare turned cold and silent as he made his way down the hall and into a spare room turned nursery where the small baby continued crying as furiously as possible, Ben kept at his side feebly trying to stop the elder with every ounce of strength.

Kevin remained silent as he withdrew a massive hunting knife from his back pocket and held the metal blade towards a wooden crib, Ben gasped as the elder gave him a defiant stare. "One last chance, Benji; who do you want more, me, or the kid?" A few tense moments passed; both Ben and Kevin locked their glare upon the other. Kevin moved in slowly with the knife, Ben bit his lip.

"I...I want both of you" Ben finally broke the silence. His words fell on less than focused ears as Kevin brought the tip of the knife within a dangerous distance of the baby.

__ __ __

Kevin shot up in bed with a cold sweat covering his body and short rapid breaths marking how stressed he was; his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room where Ben lay beside him in bed and a small crib lined the far wall.

"Something wrong? Kevin?" Ben asked in a half sleepy tone as he sat up and slid his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"You like me, right?"

"No. I don't _like_ you...I _love_ you" Ben smiled brushing his lips against the elders "I love you and Devlin equally...you two are the two most important guys in my life. I could never survive without either of you two"

"So then it was just a nightmare then..." Kevin sighed laying back allowing the silent stillness of the house, his glare fell upon the crib and the infant newly brought home mere days ago.

"Kevin..." Ben spoke softly nibbling on the shell of the elders earlobe "...I know you're worried about being a dad, but you're doing just fine." No sooner had they relaxed than the baby cried softly. Kevin glared to a small alarm clock and sighed.

"Two in the morning. And little guy's hungry..." again Kevin sighed and stood up "Go-on back to sleep, I'll take care of it" he returned his glare to Ben whom simply nodded, yawned and pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

Kevin moved silently into the kitchen, clicked on the lights and reached into a fridge to retrieve a small bottle which he promptly microwaved for a few seconds – all while assuring his grip on the baby. Watching the small being suckle on the rubber tip of the bottle, Kevin smiled slightly, his look of happiness slowly faded as thoughts of his own father returned. "I sure hope I don't screw up like my father did. You rest assured I'm going to do everything to keep you safe and secure, happy and well fed, but I'm afraid sooner or later, I'll turn out to be just like my own father. I mean, I must be loosing my mind, because I'm talking like you can understand everything I'm saying..." his soft tone sounded anything but Kevin as the baby continued suckling silently content of just having simple nourishment. Once the bottle was empty, Kevin set it off to the side and slowly and softly moved around the kitchen.

"I like you daddy" a small voice called out; Kevin glared around knowing for a fact that they were the only two awake and in the kitchen. "Talk to me more, I like how your voice sounds." Kevin's eyes grew large as his eyebrows nearly went to his hairline. _Get a grip Kevin; the baby didn't just say THAT! It's ludicrous, babies don't talk! That's it, I'm tired and my minds playing tricks on me._ Kevin's mind raced as his glare fell upon the infant yawning innocently.

"I don't care if you're all human, half human half alien or all alien; I'll still love you and care for you no matter what. After all, you and Ben are the only reasons why I'm getting my life straightened out."


	9. Potential M

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one. Ghost Busters, ain't my stuff, just needed something catchy.

"TABLE FOR TWO"

Chapter 9; Interrupted. Nag. Wonders. Infected.

**INTERRUPTED**

Ben laid on his back in bed while looking up and smirking to Kevin slowly placing himself over the brunet. The feeling was perfect, the mood was right and the time couldn't be better. The moment the raven haired teen brought his face within inches of the brunets face, a cellphone on the desk rang; both boys glared to the mobile communication device then back to the other. On their second attempt, the same cellphone rang again but didn't silence after a few beeps. Ben watched as a bare skinned Kevin stood, made his way to the desk, turned off the phone and returned to his position over the bare brunet.

"Where were we?" Kevin whispered running his hands over Ben's chest while dancing his lips over the youngers neck; Ben drew deep passionate breaths at every touch from the older. Before things could go any further, another cellphone rang in it's irritating beeping; Ben reached over far enough to pick up the phone and hold it to his ear.

"Whatever it is can wait!" he demanded not caring if the universe was coming to and end "Julie got run over by a reindeer? 'Bout damn time, yeah, sure Ship can live with us..." with that said, Ben ended the call and turned off the cellphone. "It's always something!"

Ben was putty in Kevin's capable hands; deep raspy gasps were yet again interrupted by a lone voice echoing from a Plumbers badge "Kevin Levin; the town is in trouble and we need your help..."

"Call Gwen Tennyson, call that Dork-star or whatever he calls himself, call the Ghost Busters, call someone else, call for pizza delivery, call a taxi, call now for your risk free sixty day trial...I don't care whom it is you contact but leave me the hell alone for a while!" Kevin barked furiously before lunging over to turn off the badge. His glare fell upon Ben smirking slightly "What don't these yahoos understand about private time!?!"

Before they could presume their previous actions, a knocking at the front door drew their attention; Kevin growled standing up, wrapped a thick towel around his mid section and lumbered out of the room. Opening the front door, his eyes fell upon an old man half his size with barely any hair and thick bottle-bottom glasses. "Mister Anderson, now's not a really good time..."

"Is everything okay in there? I heard shouting so I thought I'd come over and check."

"Yeah, my computer gave out, nothing to worry about." Kevin sighed dropping not so subtle hints that he desperately wished to continue his fun with Ben.

"You know, there's something different about you..."

"I got a haircut, now if you don't mind..." Kevin tried closing the door slightly to be outright blunt about his wishes for the old man to leave.

"I know what's different. You're a nudist..." Kevin's eyes grew massive hearing what the old man just uttered. "Don't worry, I don't have problems with people whom are comfortable in their own bodies, especially in their own home behind closed doors..." Before the old man could say anything else, Kevin smirked.

"Good for you. GOOD NIGHT!" Kevin's not so polite comment was promptly followed by a slam of the door. The brute chuckled removing the towel while making his way back down the hall and into the bedroom. A light smirk crept across his face as he saw Ben still laying in bed but curled on his side. "Benji..." he chuckled swinging side to side in the doorway. Ben remained still as Kevin slipped under the comforter doing every single thing to excite the younger yet much to his surprise, Ben snored gently.

**THE NAG**

"What is this!" Ben demanded holding a smoothie cup directly in front of Kevin's face.

"A smoothie..." Kevin sighed rolling his eyes; deep down, he knew that today was going to be one of those days.

"A smoothie that's the wrong flavor!" Ben corrected the elder whom was quickly loosing his patience.

"Well then drink mine and I'll drink yours. You don't have to be such a fuss-bomb about it."

"You know I don't like cherry flavored crap! Besides, you've gotten your germs all over it by now." Kevin could tell Ben was on the verge of full pissy mode as his eyes threw invisible daggers into the raven haired teens eyes.

Kevin nearly grunted gripping the wheel as his eyebrows lowered, on the right side of the vehicle, Ben kept his arms crossed. Kevin thought that on their way home, the brunet would cool off but the more they traveled, the more annoying Ben became. It started as a comment about the use of a turn signal and continued well into their travel. "Damn it Kevin, slow down, this isn't a racetrack. Why are you constantly changing between lanes, just chose one and stick with it. Watch out for that truck!" Ben shut his eyes and glared away. "I swear to god you're going to get us killed...and when you do...I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity...maybe even longer!" Ben's unending lecturing fell on deaf ears as Kevin tuned him out as best as possible.

"What, again with the lane changes? Use your freaking signals once in a while! What the hell! You didn't even see that poor cyclist did you!" Kevin tightened his grip on the wheel until it was almost bending between his fingers.

Even as Kevin pulled into the garage and turned off the motor, Ben's irritating nagging grew worse and worse. Stepping out of the car and reaching for a rag sitting on a workbench, Kevin once again sighed having to listen to Ben. "I suppose now you're going to focus on your car more than me? I don't understand you Levin, I thought you only had eyes for me, what does your car have that your own boyfriend doesn't? Sure it doesn't get mood swings like I do, but it also doesn't love you like I do...but I'm just about out of love for you any more! And why is it so difficult for you to talk to my mother when she calls? It may not be as enjoyable as your precious car but she's a nice woman and she wants to know how you're doing in life, so talk to her next time. Are you even listening to me!?!"

Kevin finally stared Ben eye to eye and smirked slightly. "Yes, I'm listening." _Where did I put that lithium dart?_ The elder thought showing a defined smile.

"Good. Because when you're done screwing your car you can take out the trash, clean the dishes, scrub the bathroom, vacuum the entire house...just don't get the curtains caught like you did the last time..." Before Ben could say anything else, Kevin grabbed him and drew him close enough for their lips to lock, toxic green eyes widened before narrowing; the brunet pulled away and wiped his lips with his arm. "Damn it Kevin, is making out your solution for EVERYTHING!?!" Ben shouted before thundering into the house slamming the door behind him.

Kevin grinned wildly while chuckling "Apparently so."

**ONE NIGHT WONDER**

Eleven year old Kevin Levin laced his fingers together between his knees while keeping his head hung low; he already missed the hyperactive brunet with neon green eyes, a pair of eyes that he could only focus on the previous night when they had their first fling, green eyes that were confident yet immature and silently vulnerable. The raven black haired boy sighed knowing he would never see those eyes again. The other boy was smaller, more fragile than he; the brunet was hesitant at first but with a little conductive coaxing from Kevin, loosened up and enjoyed everything. Little did he know, that, when he awoke this very morning, he would have to awaken alone. The brunet long gone with a simple hastily scribbled note left in his place. Kevin's hands slowly lifted to the lock dangling from a chain around his neck and shoulders, and smiled slightly remembering just how fun it was to have brunet softly and playfully tugging at the lock and chain.

Ten year old Ben Tennyson stared blankly through the window of the Rustbucket with his cousin Gwen Tennyson sitting across from him. The only thing he could clearly focus on were those rich dark brown eyes that were full of strength, knowledge and subtle yet obvious sadness. Those eyes that signaled Kevin knew what was doing when he glared down to him gripping nearly every inch of exposed skin. The eyes that Ben lost track of when the intensity overwhelmed him forcing him to shut his eyes and snap his head back nearly hitting the ground hard. Ben slowly brought his hand the side of his face in a desperate attempt to replicate the feeling of the raven black haired boys hand dancing over and smoothly caressing his silken skin. The more the thought about it, the more he wished he would have left early that morning with one more goodbye kiss to Kevin's lips as he slept, just to taste the boy one last time before they had to go their separate ways.

**INFECTED WITH LOVE**

Kevin placed his hands on a Plexiglas wall with a tint of sadness in his eyes. In a room used for isolating contagious patients, Ben lay in a hospital bed with wires and tubes running to dozens of different machines. The smaller brunet gave the larger raven haired teen a desperate and longing glare, at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel Kevin's hair slipping through his fingers as Kevin playfully nipped at Ben's neck and collarbone.

Ben watched as Kevin entered through the clean room then into the holding room where Ben remained in bed; Kevin grinned as Ben sat up taken by surprise of the actions. "What are you doing!?! I-I can't be around..." Ben trailed off as Kevin sat on the edge of the bed, leaned in close and brought their lips together; Ben's eyes widened before closing, a faint groan slipped from his throat as Kevin gently bit on Ben's lip in a playful manner. Ben suddenly yelped then pulled away feeling Kevin's teeth digging into his lip, the younger gave the elder a confused and pissed glare at the very thought of being bitten in such a way.

Kevin licked a faint trail of blood – of Ben's blood – from his lip and grinned deviously. "Nothing can keep us apart now, because both of use are infected." Slowly and softly, Kevin pulled Ben into his lap holding him closer than they'd ever before been, the elder nuzzled his chin atop brunet hair closing his eyes silently taking in every sensation of the boy in his arms.

__ __ __ __ __

A/N. In NAG, I was aiming for Ben to act way out of character...shows what happens when I don't redose on pain-killers. "AGH!"


	10. Cold and comfort

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one. I also do not own "IN THE AIR TONIGHT" by Phil Collins.

"TABLE FOR TWO"

Chapter 10; Stuffed toy. Static Shock. Nuts. In the air.

**STUFFED TOY**

Kevin opened the door to Ben's room and slowly crept in; under the cloak of darkness, the black haired teen moved silently and reached out to Ben sound asleep on the bed with a large stuffed furry toy dog at his side. Ben murmured in his dream forcing Kevin to stop briefly; sure that the green eyed teen was still asleep, Kevin continued with his reach until the furry plush toy was in his grasp. The elder clinched his eyes shut as a new covering enveloped him until he resembled a human version of the toy. Everything was going to plan until Ben rolled onto his side taking Kevin in his slumbering grasp, Kevin gasped as silently as possible as Ben snuggled closer to him.

"Duke..." Ben sighed still living every moment of his dream.

"Bark, bark." Kevin had never felt as stupid as he did just then, but studying the situation, he realized this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Kevin slowly brought his face to mere inches of Ben's and ran his tongue roughly against the brunets cheek earning him a child-like giggle.

Again Ben mumbled in his sleep, the only thing Kevin could clearly hear was "...bone..."

_Yeah, I've got your bone right here, Benji..._ Kevin thought turning a devious grin.

**STATIC SHOCK**

The moment was perfect; Kevin – wearing thick wool socks and a metal covering on his hand – shuffled into the living room creating as much friction against the carpeting as possible, oblivious to the commotion, Ben continued playing Sumo Slammers on their Box-Cube.

Kevin continued shuffling around surprised that Ben hadn't even noticed anything, slowly, methodically, Kevin moved in closer and closer. There was a defined humming and sparking of static electricity around Kevin as he drew that much closer. Arcs of electricity danced around Kevin's metallic fingers in a display of pale blue light; the moment he wanted came a tad too soon as Ben stood up tossing the controller onto the couch and turned back with only enough time to widen his eyes and let a lone gasp.

Mr. Anderson – their next door neighbor pruning the flowerbed in his front yard – looked to the house the teens shared the moment a blinding light followed by an explosive pop rattling the neighborhood. The only sound that followed was a shrill "Yeeee-aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Ben stood from the floor at the far wall, his brunet hair stood on end as though a massive fluff-ball were on his head; Kevin chuckled standing up the floor at the opposite end of the room, his black hair also standing on end in every direction. "Did you notice the sparks between us?" Kevin continued chuckling forcing Ben to tighten his hands into fists.

"What the hell was that about!" Ben demanded while a few lingering arcs of electricity danced around his hair.

"A science project on static electricity" Kevin smirked.

**NUTS**

Gwen silently entered into the garage and watched curiously as Ben rummaged around a workbench and Kevin inspecting every inch of the interior of his car. Sliding a rag out of the way, Ben smiled and turned back to Kevin.

"Dude, found your nuts" the brunet called out causing Kevin to turn back to Ben and grin. Unbeknownst to the boys, Gwen nearly doubled over in a fit of hysterics.

"Good, now get your paws off my nuts!" the elders words had an air of finality to them; hearing this, Gwen shrieked engulfed in laughter. Both Ben and Kevin turned to the open door and immediately both turned an unbelievable shade of tomato red.

"What's so damn funny!?!" Ben demanded questioningly.

"You found Kevin's nuts, that's what" Gwen stammered still laughing.

"Yeah he did. He found my bag of honey roasted peanuts that I got at the store earlier today." Kevin spoke as Ben held up said bag with a bright yellow smiley face sticker affixed to the plastic.

**IN THE AIR TONIGHT**

_~ I've been waiting for this moment all my life _~

He stares at me with those cold unrelenting toxic green eyes. The world fades away until those green irises are all I see. The wrench slips from my hand and clatters slapping the floor of the garage; I don't have to say anything, that look in his eyes tells me that he already knows. My mind slips to an argument I had with Ben about a month ago and how we've kept at arms distance since; it's been the roughest month since we've come be on the same team. Slowly he steps close and reaches out; I have to tense and prepare for anything yet I relax when I realize he's only wrapping me in a gentle hug while placing the side of his face square in my chest.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbles as my shirt grows warm and wet from his tears and deep huffing breaths. "I'm sorry" he constantly repeats beginning to tremble while I slip him into my grasp.

"For what?" my voice echoes almost silently in the space, Ben turns large shaky teary eyes upwards towards mine and reaches into his pocket to pull out a sheet of paper folded in three even sections.

"Steven Robert Levin; recently deceased"

Everything goes quiet; motionless, lifeless as death itself. A trickle of wet warmth slips down my cheeks as I have to bury most of my face atop Ben's head and draw in a deep breath. My jaw tenses. "H-how...?"

"Drawing fire while his squad escaped. I'm sorry Kevin..." he trails off tightening his grip.

"At least now I know what happened to him."


	11. Miscelanious

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one.

"TABLE FOR TWO"

Chapter 11; Keeping up. Donuts. Mothers day.

**KEEPING UP WITH THE TENNYSON'S**

Ben entered into the living room of his home to find an adult Kevin resting on the couch. At the mans sides, Kenny Tennyson and Devlin Levin slept on their sides keeping their heads resting on Kevin's lap. Ben sat down in a small chair across from Kevin and their boys; Kevin let a slight chuckle slip out catching Ben off guard.

"I guess you were right Tennyson." Kevin grinned. "Me and Devlin can't keep up with you and Kenny."

"You wouldn't know it by looking at those two." Ben smiled watching Kenny and Devlin reaching out to grip the others hand within their own.

"What is it with you Tennyson's that we Levin's fall for?"

"I dunno..." Ben sighed. "...you had me because I was cute. I think Ken likes Devlin because he's cute but with your edgy darkness."

"You still are." Hearing this, Ben leaned in far enough for Kevin to gently brush his lips against Ben's.

**DONUTS**

Kevin cringed as Ben noisily ate the last few glazed donuts from a box of dozen he bought at the store just moments ago. The raven black haired teen couldn't hide his irritation as Ben dropped crumbs and flickers of dried glaze all over the interior of his car. Every single crumb that hit either the seat or the floor echoed in Kevin's ears as he tried wiping the stress from his face.

"Mmmm I wuv domupts." Ben exclaimed with a mouthful, Kevin looked over just in time to see more crumbs sprinkling everywhere. At that exact moment, Kevin slammed on the brakes forcing the car onto a grassy roadside, Ben forced a hard swallow and looked over to Kevin staring blankly at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're getting crumbs all over my car. That's what!"

As though Kevin never said anything, Ben tilted his head and stared at the last donut in his hand. "How do you think they get the hole in the center?"

With nothing more than a devious smirk, Kevin leaned in and whispered into Ben's ear. The brunet instantly pulled away with a disgusted look on his face. "No they don't!"

"And that glaze..." Kevin trialed off with a wide grin on his face. "...I'm not sure if that's sugar water."

"Yeah well you don't work there so I don't believe what your saying as fact!"

"Then why do you like them so much?"

Ben stared blankly at Kevin stomping on the gas pedal forcing the tires to spin on the soft grass.

**MOTHERS DAY**

Ben replayed the footage of Big Chills offspring fluttering their wings around him before flying off to the deepest and coldest reaches of space. With his attention on the small hand held device, Ben didn't notice the rather loud commotion of Kevin lumbering into his room. The brunet turned in the office chair then up to Kevin leaning against the door frame. Ben's glare went from Kevin to the carpeted floor.

"What's wrong Benji?" Kevin asked stepping further into the room and sitting on the corner of Ben's bed. "You've been moping around for the last few days now."

"I just wonder how they're doing." Ben sighed holding the device for Kevin to see, in response, Kevin smiled.

"Aw...is wittle Benji missing his kids?"

"Shut up Kevin!"

"Well, this might make you feel a little better."

Ben watched as Kevin reached behind his back and pulled out a pink card and handed it to him. "Happy mothers day." the elder grinned as Ben read the card. The brunet wiped away tears cresting at his eyes, stood and wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"I guess I've got to get you something for you for fathers day, then." Ben mumbled into Kevin's chest.


End file.
